


It's Just...Him

by McRaider



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Christopher Diaz knows what's going on, Eddie Diaz-centric (9-1-1 TV), Janto quote, M/M, Mentioned Shannon Diaz, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRaider/pseuds/McRaider
Summary: Eddie nodded, “There’s a word for it, I guess, demisexual or something. It’s a little too hip for me, and I’m pretty sure my dad would have me admitted to a psych ward for even bothering with a label besides gay,” he chuckled softly, before he turned his hazel brown eyes back to Shannon. “It’s not all men. It’s just him, it’s only him. He’s...different and wonderful and perfect and…”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 335





	It's Just...Him

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, Buck Begins has just got me on a roll finally, maybe because I finally feel like we addressed SOME of Buck's issues and Eddie has finally been useful. Anyway, I want these two to fix it. The quote itself "It's weird, it's just different--it's not men. It's Just him, only him." Comes from Torchwood Children of Earth (episode 3 I think) Ianto explaining his relationship to his sister. I think it explains some relationships really well. It's not always about straight or gay. Sometimes you can fall in love with the person and not their anatomy.

Eddie wished he could pinpoint the exact moment it happened, but as he looked over the last two years at Evan Buckley’s side, Eddie realized no amount of thinking or consideration would ever shine a light on the exact moment when he realized he was a hopeless case. He assumes it was prior to Shannon’s death. 

_ “I can’t be with someone whose heart already belongs to someone else, Eddie,” Shannon whispered looking over at him, as she wiped the tears from her eyes, “Suppose it serves me right, taking as long as I did to get with the program,” she chuckled looking at the wall. “Were you always gay?” she asked, almost afraid to know the truth.  _

_ Eddie sighed, shaking his head, his mind racing over the beautiful man, “It’s...weird,” he offered quietly, a smile spreading across his face just thinking about Evan. “It’s just...different. It’s not men, no I’m not gay,” he explained. _

_ “But he’s a guy,” Shannon pointed out.  _

_ Eddie nodded, “There’s a word for it, I guess, demisexual or something. It’s a little too hip for me, and I’m pretty sure my dad would have me admitted to a psych ward for even bothering with a label besides gay,” he chuckled softly before he turned his hazel brown eyes back to Shannon. “It’s not all men. It’s just him, it’s only him. He’s...different and wonderful and perfect and…” Eddie shrugged as if it would explain everything.  _

_ “But you did love me?” she asked.  _

_ Eddie drew in a sharp breath before he stood and came to kneel in front of her, gripping her hands in his larger ones, “Shannon, I made a beautiful, kind, and sweet child with you. I’ve never stopped loving you. I’ve just grown.”  _

After Shannon had died Eddie had spiraled, he wasn’t a fool, he’d lost his way, and in the end, it had been Buck who’d helped him regain his footing, despite them barely talking at the time. Life had returned to normal, a beautiful normal that had encompassed him, Chris, and Carla in his life, it had felt almost perfect. 

Then things had started to change again as if Eddie had almost forgotten he might be in love with his best friend. Until he’d been nearly buried alive, the next morning Carla had sat him down, and shown him the footage of Buck losing it at the thought of Eddie being gone. It had been utterly guttural the cries the man had been making as he dug with his hands at the dirt and rocks. Laid bare for the whole world to see, a man who would lay down his own life for anyone in a heartbeat, reacted as if he couldn’t possibly survive a moment without Eddie there. 

It had left Eddie feeling overwhelmed, and more than a little terrified. It was one thing to be in love with your best friend, and another thing to know he might just love you back. But to finally say it out loud and risk everything, Eddie had spent the better part of the pandemic fretting over the idea of losing Evan if something didn’t work out. 

Then the Buckley’s had come to town, and Eddie had watched the love of his life get thrown around, all while the rug was pulled out from him over and over again. 

“I’m defective,” Buck had muttered that morning as a way of explanation. Eddie knew what a savior baby was, and he hated the Buckley’s all the more for the damage they’d done to this beautiful man before he’d ever even been born. 

“Hey, that’s not on you,” Eddie corrected as he shook his head, wishing he could shake the man before him. The way Buck seemed to brush off the idea that he was important and deserved to exist made Eddie wish he could go back and punch himself in the face for his cruel words back in the supermarket. 

But perhaps the moment that it all really struck home for Eddie was hearing Buck crying and screaming over the radio as he fought and fought to save a single victim. He didn’t care if he lived or died, he didn’t care if he was hurt, all he cared about was saving a complete stranger. As Eddie led their team back into the factory fire, racing toward Buck, all he wondered, over and over again as if that was how Buck had felt on that cold, wet night last year. 

So, that night, once he’d gotten a text from Buck about pizza and video games, Eddie made his decision. He knew it was time, either he was all in, or he could take the coward's way out and remain silent. Buck arrived nearly an hour after his text, and despite knowing that he was about to change everything about their relationship, Eddie realized he’d never felt calmer in his life. 

Naturally, Buck let himself in with his key, and Eddie felt his heart hammer in his chest, how had he missed this, they were already so perfectly coupled and domestic. “Hey, Eds,” Buck greeted as he put his overnight back down by the door. 

“BUCKY!” Chris cheered as he came out of his room, towards his Bucky. Buck beamed and lifted the boy into his arms, whirling the boy around. It was like a completely different Buck, this one was free and unconcerned with the world around him. This one only cared about what was in this house. 

Eddie didn’t know what took a hold of him, hell he didn’t care, taking long steps across his living room he moved towards Evan, who was still holding Christopher against his hip in delight. He didn’t stop to think, he didn’t even consider his actions as he moved into Buck’s space and a second later pressed his lips to Evan’s. 

Evan went still for a fraction of a second beneath his kiss, and Eddie almost swore he’d screwed up everything, then, he felt a hand at his waist clutching him closer, deepening the kiss. He vaguely heard his son squeal in delight “Finally!” Christopher cheered, causing the two men to pull apart and look over at Christopher. 

Buck chuckled, putting the boy down before he looked back at Eddie, “I...I didn’t think you were into guys.” 

Eddie smiled, reaching up he pressed his hand against Buck’s cheek, stroking his cheekbone, “Not all guys...just one...just you Evan,” he murmured before he wrapped his hand at the back of Evan’s neck and pulled him in again. 

Instantly Evan’s other free hand found his other hip and pulled him in unbelievably close, this time wasn’t as heated, it was something different, intimate and sweet, while still being deep and filled with passion. As their lips separated, Evan tilted his forehead against Eddie’s and he smiled, breathing in the scent that was so very Edmundo. “I love you,” Evan murmured. 

Eddie smiled again, before pecking the man’s lips once more, “I love you too. Be my family, be our family?” he asked. 

“Be my Papi!” Christopher cheered from where he’d now perched on the couch arm. Buck paused and looked over at him. 

“Papi...you want to call me Papi?” 

Christopher rolled his eyes, “I’ve been calling you my Papi and daddy all year at school.” 

Eddie laughed, while Evan just shook his head in shock, “Okay we can address that later,” he chuckled. “Let's eat.” 


End file.
